To Love a Demon
by Morningtheft
Summary: Meetings are dull, so how does Naruto pass the time - he decides to go and pester the most powerful demon that ever lived... smart.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok this has to be my most ludicrous ideas for a fanfic but I could not resist it once the idea came to me. I was shocked to discover that quite a few people have done this but… the idea tickles me none the less.

&

Naruto sat quietly at the back of the meeting room, around him where several other ANBU and a couple of the higher-ranking Jounin who had also been called to this meeting. The Hokage was lightly dozing in a seat to the side of the room as everyone tried to ignore the boring voice that droned over them all. He hoped she would retire soon – he was already twenty and wanted her office more than anything.

This was the most pointless idea the council had ever come up with – who the hell came up with the idea of a health and safety seminar for Shinobi? What the hell was that anyway? 'Be careful, Kunai can be dangerous.' Well no shit Shinobi used them TO KILL PEOPLE.

Naruto ignored the meeting and retreated into his own mind, the next time he opened his eyes he found himself in ankle deep water surrounded by pipes and darkness. "Well, beets a boring meeting anyway." He mumbled to himself and walked in the direction of the beasts cage, well the direction he thought it was in – it always worried him that he could get lost inside his own head.

Following the feeling of Kyuubi's chakra Naruto soon found himself in a great hall with the seal at one end, "Yo! Anyone home – Kyuubi?"

He heard a dragging sound as if of something heavy being pulled across a surface which was then followed by splashing footsteps as the great creature approached the seal, once there the great beast laid down with its face near the seal so that it could talk comfortably, "What do you want?"

"Nothing much, I was just bored."

A sweat drop formed on the great daemons head, "You where bored?"

"Yep!" Naruto said happily while grinning.

"You where bored so you decided to come and bother the greatest demon who ever lived? Just to pass the time?"

Naruto thought for a moment, "I suppose if you say it that way it seems like a stupid idea."

A second sweat drop formed as the demon looked at the boy as if he was mad, "Did you think of anything to ask me or did your spontaneous visit have no purpose at all?"

"Hmm… no it had no purpose," Kyuubi sighed, "besides you seem to be asking enough questions for both of us."

"Well, why don't you think of something or otherwise I'm just going back to sleep."

Naruto thought for a moment, "Why don't you tell me a bit about yourself?"

Kyuubi raised a colossal eyebrow, "Come again?"

"You know, stuff like what you where like as a kid – if you ever where one for that matter, or what you do in your spare time."

Kyuubi looked around the cell and then looked back at Naruto who picked up on the point – for once.

"Before you where sealed in me."

Kyuubi thought, what could it hurt? "Well I was the greatest demon despite what the hachibi might say – sexist pig."

"Eh?"

"He used to insist that although I had nine tails and he had eight he was stronger because he was a guy! What a jerk."

Naruto blinked and then let out a shout.

"What is it?" Kyuubi asked annoyed that having been pestered to tell him about herself he would interrupt.

"You're a girl!"

For a third time a sweat drop formed on the great beast, "And the prize for obvious statement of the year goes to… you. Of course I'm a girl numbnuts!"

Naruto stared at her in blank shock only to be snapped out of it when she spoke, "Should I continue or has the idea of a girl being the strongest demon of all time broken your tiny male mind?"

Naruto snapped up, "Hey! Guys and girls are just as smart – it's only people who like to feel superior who say otherwise."

"Clearly you have never dated." The demon retorted earning a blush from the young man.

The demon rolled it's eyes and continued, "As I was saying despite what the sexist Hachibi used to say I was the strongest demon." She started to laugh, "I remember one time me and the four tails got together and turned him into a girl for a month – amazing how quick he changed his tune!"

"Changed him into a girl – what with a genjutsu?"

The Kyuubi snorted, "Nothing so crude – we're demons, if you can imagine it we can do it."

"Cool!" Naruto shouted causing the Kyuubi to blush slightly – though fortunately her fur blocked it.

'_What the hell is wrong with me – why is this mortal getting me all worked up?'_ Kyuubi asked herself.

"Anyway," She said coughing and blocking it from her thoughts, "we made him spend a month as a woman, during that time he was forced to witness the horror of the six tails trying to mate with him."

Naruto started laughing so hard he was rolling round on the floor.

Kuubi smiled at how much Naruto was enjoying her story, "Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on how you look on it guess, he turned back into a male again about half way through embarrassing both of them."

Naruto continued to laugh wiping tears from his eyes, but managed to squeeze some words out, "Sorry… Kyuu-chan, but it… looks like the meetings… wrapping up… let's pick this up…. Some other time." And with that he left leaving a very amused and slightly embarrassed Kyuubi.

'_he called me Kyuu-chan!'_

&

Naruto was still giggling when he came back from his seal and into the real world.

"Well I am glad you find it amusing Uzumaki but believe it or not water based Jutsu can lead to a danger of drowning!"

At this Naruto just laughed even harder and soon he had the whole room joining in much to the chagrin of the elder giving the speech.

&

Naruto walked home from the meeting smiling to himself – the story Kyuu-chan had told him was just to funny – he wished he could do it to some of the perverts around Konoha, but then again some of them where so pervy they would probably enjoy it.

As he walked he came to a startling conclusion, although it was only a short conversation he had rather enjoyed Kyuubi's company. Hell it he just noticed that he had been calling her 'Kyuu-chan' – that was definitely not the normal response to a supposedly terrifying demon.

The correct response was "OH MY GOD IT IS GOING TO KILL ME – SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!!"

It definitely was not anything along the line of, "Hi Kyuu-chan, how's tricks?"

Naruto decided that he would like to continue his conversation with the beast and headed home where he could talk to her in peace.

&

A/N: Just so you know and can turn back now before you lose your sanity, it IS going where you think it is going.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: To give the story a kick start I have decided to put the second chapter up straight away. In case you hadn't guessed this story is just a bit of fun and not serious at all. Please review though!

&

Naruto laughed loudly leaning against one of the walls next to the seal while Kyuubi did the same on the other side having taken on a half human form. It had been two weeks since the meeting and he had been talking to Kyuubi within his mind daily ever since.

"You didn't!" Naruto shouted between breaths.

Kyuubi nodded, "It took them nearly a year to clean away the last of it but it served them right! The cheek of them, running at me screaming words like demon and monster – I only wanted to take a drink from their lake." Kyuubi pouted cutely.

In her half human form she was an average height young woman with long black hair that had a pair of white tipped ears poking though, behind her nine black tails could be made out with white tips. Her eyes where still red and slitted but they where a different shade of red, a very pretty shade of red in Naruto's mind. She had on a plain red silk kimono that suited her well, it looked expensive to Naruto though he guessed it must be some sort of illusion anyway.

Naruto's face turned serious for a moment, "Hey," He began all the laughter gone from his voice, causing Kyuubi to look at him, "Why didn't you kill them, like my dad."

Kyuubi's face became very sad, "I have never taken a life out of spite or anger and I hope never to do so."

Naruto looked at her to see that she had moved round wand was now holding the bars of the seal while looking at him with a very sad expression on her face.

"You know already that it was not my choice to attack Konoha, why ask something so hurtful?" She asked as tear slid down her cheek.

Naruto moved to place his hand over hers, "I'm sorry, it's just hard for me to understand, it hurts so much sometimes."

She nodded, "I will not claim that I suffer any more than you, but at least you do not remember their face as you watched yourself deprive of their life. Or the expression on your fathers face as he performed his last jutsu." Tears flowed freely now.

Naruto squeezed through the bars into the seal and held her, allowing her to cry into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up."

Between sobs she said something that struck Naruto to his core with it's truth, "Sometimes those of us with power are abused, used for evil gains against our will – you should know this better than anyone."

He just held her tighter as she broke into fresh sobs.

"I'm sorry for ruining your life." She sobbed into his shirt.

&

Naruto was somewhat distracted when he trained that day, he had obviously really hurt Kyuu-chan with his earlier comments and he needed to make it up to her somehow, though for the life of him he couldn't work out how. He had heard other guys discussing buying girls presents to get back into their good books but he had never had a girlfriend which was kind of embarrassing considering her was already twenty. The other problem was that he couldn't exactly bring her anything inside his mind could he?

Naruto sighed, it was hard to say the least, it was also at this moment that Sakura's fist connected with his stomach and he went flying backwards into a tree causing it to splinter.

She ran over beside him and helped him up, "I'm sorry Naruto – I assumed you could block that punch."

Although they where no longer teamed together the pair still trained together, they found it helpful to train with someone who knew your strengths and weaknesses well.

Naruto grunted and dusted himself off.

"Naruto, are you ok – you have been a little… distracted all morning."

Naruto looked at her for a moment before deciding asking her couldn't hurt, "Neh, Sakura – if you upset a girl how can you make it up to her."

Sakura's face split into what can only be described as a wicked grin, "Upset a girl did we Naruto? Who was she? Is she your _girlfriend_?" She asked in a very annoying schoolgirl fashion.

Naruto regretted asking her instantly, "I upset a friend of mine but I don't know what to do about it. She just happens to be a girl is all." He said trying to make it clear there was nothing going on… or was there… no there wasn't time to debate that now.

Sakura seemed unsatisfied but dropped it, "well you could always get her some flowers or something."

Naruto shook his head, "Wouldn't really work in this case."

Sakura frowned, "You could take her out somewhere."

Naruto once again shook his head.

Sakura's frown deepened, "Why not? Just who is it?"

Naruto bolted to try and avoid any further awkward questions, he was just going to have to apologise some other way.

&

Inside the seal Kyuubi had just witnessed the entire conversation and was ecstatic that Naruto cared. Though for some reason it hurt her to hear him describe her as 'just a friend' but she tried not to think about that one too much. She absolutely positively did not have feelings for him… or did she?

Shaking her head Kyuubi became aware that Naruto was beginning to enter his mind, in response Kyuubi started running backwards and forwards frantically within the cell. _'What should I wear!?' _She thought as she felt him approach through the tunnels of his mind.

&

Having finished his conversation with Sakura Naruto headed straight home, he needed to apologize to Kyuu-chan. He had decided that although he may not be able to make any sweeping gesture he could at least say sorry properly. God he hoped she wasn't still upset, he hated seeing her cry, he like her best when she was happy – when they swapped stories of pranks they had pulled and of events of their pasts.

He jumped into his bedroom window and laid down on the bed instantly beginning to travel into his seal.

Once inside he made his way slowly to where he sensed Kyuubi to be, he hoped she was happy again; her smile was so pretty. He froze, _'What the hell, Ok Naruto repeat after… yourself, you are not falling for the fox, you are not falling for the fox.'_ With a deep breath Naruto continued on to Kyuubi's cell.

As he entered the first thing he noticed was that she was wearing a new outfit, it was a shiny light blue fabric as apposed to the original red. Her long black hair flowed freely down the back of it and her tails poked just slightly out of the bottom of the Kimono by her feet.

Naruto was gob smacked, her human form had always stunned him but today she just seemed so incredibly beautiful. Kyuubi blushed under his gaze before she mentally reprimanded herself, _'You are the greatest of all the demons, you do not get coy around humans!'_ Her blush, however, remained.

After a moment Naruto pulled himself out of his stupor, "Kyuu-chan, you look stunning – why the change of attire?"

Kyuubi's blush deepened, "Oh, just fancied a change, you know how it is." _'I didn't do this because I want to look nice for him, I didn't do this because I want to look nice for him.'_

Naruto came straight to the point of this particular visit, "Listen, Kyuu-chan, I wanted to apologise about earlier."

She smiled, "It's ok."

"No it isn't – I was rude, harsh and said something hurtful when I knew you couldn't help it."

"It's ok Naruto, I know how sorry you are – I saw your conversation with Sakura."

"You saw that?" Naruto asked blushing and scratching the back of his head.

Kyuubi nodded, "And Naruto…"

Naruto looked up at her.

"…I'm sorry, for everything."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Yay for rapid updates, this story has no proper planning or story development so it is very fast to write. Again I say it is a bit of fun, I will probably end up contradicting myself as the story has no real plan - if you want to read a story that has a solid direction I direct you to my stories 'Mai' and 'Birth of the Divine Fox', this story is a bit rushed. Enjoy though - I found it funny to write I hope you find it funny to read.

* * *

It had now been three months since Naruto had begun to regularly visit Kyuubi and he had come to a decision, he was going to confess.

He knew it was stupid but he didn't care, for some reason he had fallen completely and utterly for the woman… demon… whatever. Of course legends said that kitsune seduced men for their own gains but Naruto couldn't help it. She was perfect, she was mischievous, beautiful and… he couldn't explain it she was just perfect.

&

Kyuubi sat in her seal and came to a decision; She was going to confess. She knew it was stupid, she knew he could never love a demon – especially one that had killed his father and led to the village hating him. She was sure it would cause her some pain but she couldn't take it anymore, she had head over heals fallen in love with the blonde man.

And she could now sense him entering the seal, well, here goes nothing.

&

Naruto walked down the halls of his mind to where Kyuubi was, he was already starting to feel nervous, very nervous in fact but he had to tell her. If he didn't he would always regret it, then again he was pretty sure he would regret it anyway but it was better to regret something you have done than something you have not done, right?

He was not at all convinced but as he walked into her room and saw her standing there in an orange Kimono with flames around it's base his doubt just melted. God she was beautiful.

He walked towards the bars.

&

Kyuubi watched as he entered, he was such a handsome man that she just melted at the sight of him, more than anything she wanted him to love her but she knew he never would. As he approached her cell she opened her mouth in order to speak but he beat her to it.

"Kyuu-chan," He said suddenly, "I have something to tell you."

"As do I," She replied put off slightly by his serious tone, "but you can go first."

"No you go first, I insist." Naruto said relieved to have a chance to delay his embarrassment a little while longer.

"No, you started first." Kyuubi said also looking for a way to delay the inevitable.

Silence fell between the two for a moment.

"Look," Naruto said after a short time, "this is kind of embarrassing and I know you don't feel the same way but… well I feel I need to tell you."

Kyuubi held her breath, this couldn't be what she thought it was could it. No, there was no way Naruto would lover her.

"I… Well I have fallen in love with you."

Kyuubi gasped and covered her face with her hands, but it was still all too easy to see how much she was smiling.

"Can I tell you what I was going to say now?" She asked happily.

"I guess." Naruto said downtrodden, wishing she could have at least answered him before moving on to whatever it was she wanted to talk about.

"Naruto, I have fallen in love with you."

Naruto's eyes snapped up to hers, after a moment his expression changed to a puzzled one. Kyuubi nodded and he just grinned and ran out of the seal.

&

Moments later the whole of Konoha looked up to the Hokage monument in confusion to see a blond man at the top shout out the top of his lungs "SHE LOVES ME!!"

&

I know it's short but I felt that this was an appropriate place to stop. Sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

Rumours where flying among all those that knew Naruto like lightning, no matter how happy he was shouting "she loves me" from t

Rumours where flying among all those that knew Naruto like lightning, no matter how happy he was shouting "she loves me" from the top of the Hokage monument was one sure way to make sure everyone knew he was in a relationship. The problem with this was he wasn't quite sure he was ready to tell his friends, or anyone at all, that he was having a relationship with a girl… in his head.

In the month that followed his declaration he had been questioned by almost everyone he knew and still no one had even the smallest idea who his mystery woman was. At first the speculation had been varied and wild but now people where tiring of it. This suited Naruto down to the ground, he had enough difficulties in his life without being pestered on a regular basis as to whom he was dating.

At this particular moment in time Naruto sat inside the seal with Kyuubi resting against his chest while they talked about nothing in particular, things where moving quickly for them. There was one major stumbling block in their relationship though; Kyuubi was still stuck in his head.

During a lull in the conversation Kyuubi sighed, Naruto looked down at her, "What's the matter Kyuu-chan?"

She turned to look up at him, "I just wish we could go out somewhere, I hate that you have to come in here to see me all the time."

Naruto sighed as well, before a smile cracked on his lips, suddenly pulling away he stood up and turned his back to her, "So you where just using me to get out of the seal?"

Kyuubi was frantic, "No Naru-kun! I would never do anything like that I just meant…" It was at this point that she noticed Naruto's shoulders shaking, after another second he couldn't help it anymore and he burst out laughing.

This time Kyuubi pouted and turned her back on him, "That was mean! I was really worried I hurt your feelings."

Naruto walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her placing his head on her shoulder, she pressed against him warmly, "I'm sorry." He said gently, though she knew he wasn't she forgave him anyway.

Looking around he sighed, "Still you're right though, I hate that you have to live in a place like this – it's just not right."

&

It took Naruto another six months to find out all he needed, he had spent forever searching through sealing scroll after sealing scroll trying to find anything that would help him get his Kyuu-chan out of her seal.

His friends had noticed his odd behaviour but he managed to keep secret what it was exactly that he was doing – he imagined that no matter what reasoning he gave no one would be particularly happy if they heard he was trying to let the Kyuubi out of its seal. Of course they didn't know her like he did, they didn't understand how much she regretted the attack on Konoha and how much she wished she could take it back.

But once he had found what he needed he nearly slapped himself – how could it be that simple, and how could he not have tried it already, he must have been inside the seal with her a thousand times and he never thought about doing it.

&

Kyuubi looked at Naruto with her mouth hanging slightly open, "That's it?"

Naruto nodded, "That's it."

"So I could have been out of here pretty much any time as long as you let me."

"Yep."

Naruto held out his hand, which she took and the two of them walked toward the great iron bars, "Are you sure this is all you need to do?"

"Positive!" As they approached the bars they seemed to warp out of the way and allowed the two of them to walk straight past the seal, which began to dissolve behind them, "See you outside!" Naruto said with a smile leaving his mind.

&

Naruto opened his eyes to find himself lying on his bed with Kyuubi lying next to him. They smiled at each other.

"All I had to do was take you out myself, see!"

Kyuubi nodded sitting up and looking around, "I'm free, I'm actually free!" She said with a big smile.

"Well now you're free what do you want to do first?" Naruto asked her.

Kyuubi turned around and looked at him with cheeky smile before pouncing on him pinning his shoulders to the bed.

"Oh I have some ideas…"

&

A/N: Again short but this chapter was pretty much a bridge to get Kyuubi out of him, and I liked the idea of ending it with Kyuubi saying that!


	5. Chapter 5

A knocking sound awoke Kyuubi from her sleep, "Naru-kun come back later I need sleep." She said turning over. It was at this point she realised she was in a bed, outside the seal.

She sat up quickly and everything came back to her, a large smile plastered her pretty features, she was free. The knocking repeated alerting her that someone was at the front door, looking over she saw her blond boyfriend was still asleep.

Getting out of bed she decided to answer it as, whomever it was, was knocking louder and more frequently, it seemed they really wanted an answer. As she approached the door she used a simple illusion to remover her tail and ears before opening it to reveal a pink haired kunoichi wearing all red.

Sakura froze when the door opened, she had been planning to shout a lecture about missing appointments for morning training when she was stopped dead in her tracks. It was not Naruto that answered the door; it was a very attractive woman. She had black hair cascading down her back all the way to her hips, red eyes and was wearing what appeared to be one of Naruto's old t-shirts that covered her down to her mid thigh.

Sakura blinked a few times, when the girl was still there she decided to continue with a new plan, "Is Naruto in?" she asked politely.

Kyuubi nodded and beckoned for her to enter, once Sakura had taken a seat Kyuubi headed to the bedroom, as she opened the door she heard the girl shout, "Oi, Naru-kun wake up!"

"Naru-kun?" Sakura questioned.

A minute or two later Naruto staggered into the room having obviously pulled on some clothes and come straight from bed. Flopping down on a seat opposite her he looked at her.

"What brings you here so early this morning Sakura?"

Remembering her reasons Sakura's anger flared again, "It is not early it is gone eleven and you where supposed to meet me for training at seven!"

Naruto looked up at the clock as the girl walked in again, "You shouldn't leave people waiting like that Naru-kun, it's rude."

Naruto looked over at her, "It's your fault – you kept me up all night."

Kyuubi blushed as she sat down next to him and Sakura gawped at the two of them.

"I take it this is your mystery girl?" Sakura asked.

Naruto looked at her puzzled for a moment before apologising, "Oh, I'm sorry Sakura I forgot you don't know her do you, Sakura this is Kyuu-chan, Kyuu-chan this is Sakura."

The girls smiled at each other and shook hands, "So how long have you two been going out now?" Sakura asked.

Kyuubi looked at Naruto, "Oh about seven months now I think." Naruto nodded.

"And what's you full name?" Sakura asked Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi." Kyuubi said.

Sakura blinked several times.

"Come again?"

"Kyuubi."

"As in…"

"As in the nine tailed fox, yes."

"…"

"Sakura are you ok?"

"…"

"Oh by the way Kyuu-chan – where did your ears and tail go?"

"Oh I hid them when I answered the door – might have been one of those jerks that used to attack you, didn't want to risk it."

"Good thinking, but don't hide them all the time – they're so cute!"

Kyuubi giggled and released the illusion.

This was all too much for Sakura, the Kyuubi was flirting happily with Naruto and she had just revealed her tail and ears, in fact it was way too much for Sakura. So she feinted.

Naruto sighed, "I suppose we better take her to baa-chan, and we might as well introduce you while we are there."

Kyuubi nodded and went to get properly dressed and washed.

&

Tsunade was having the best day she had experienced in a long time, the paperwork was minimal and so far all that she had been forced to do was hand out a few missions. She leant back in her chair, days like this where few and far between and thus they should be treasured.

As she was just beginning to fall asleep a thud caused her to open her eyes to see that three people had just entered through the window, what's more one of them appeared to be unconscious.

With a sigh she sat up again just in time to see tails and ears appear on one of the intruders. Her eyebrow rose quite away and she turned to watch Naruto put Sakura down on a chair before addressing her.

"Hello baa-chan!" He said cheerily.

"Naruto, I have a few questions; firstly why is my apprentice unconscious, secondly how many times have I told you not to call me that? And thirdly why does your acquaintance here have tails and animal ears?"

Naruto was surprised she kept her cool, "Firstly; she feinted, secondly; dunno and thirdly… well count them."

Kyuubi saw where he was going with this and snickered, "Count what?" Tsunade asked dubiously eyeing his companion.

"My tails." Kyuubi replied fanning them behind her.

Tsunade sighed but humoured them and counted… and recounted.

"Naruto – is it me or is the Kyuubi in the room with us?"

"Yup!" Naruto said with a smile.

Kyuubi bowed politely, "Hokage-samma."

Tsunade sighed; this was going to create a lot of paperwork.

&

Tsunade rubbed her temples, "So you just let her out – didn't ask any questions like 'Will you attack the village again?' or 'Will you kill any of my friends?'"

Having received only the story of how Kyuubi got out it was unsurprising that Tsunade was angry, she had yet to be told that Kyuubi was Naruto's girlfriend or just how much people insinuating she was a monster or murderer upset her. Thus it came as a great shock to Tsunade when the woman opposite her seemed to shrink into herself at her statement; it came as an even greater shock when she saw tears drop down into the woman's lap.

Naruto got up from his seat and went and crouched in front of Kyuubi, taking her hands into his own he tried to calm her down.

"It's alright Kyuu-chan, she doesn't understand, she doesn't know you yet." Naruto turned to Tsunade, "Kyuu-chan would never hurt anyone unless she had to, she is about as likely to go on a killing spree through this village as I am!"

"But she attacked the village – thousands died!"

"NO!" Kyuubi screamed out causing Tsunade to back down.

Naruto however pulled Kyuubi closely into a tight hug as she continued sobbing, "No, no, no, no…" she continued sobbing into Naruto's shoulder.

This was truly confusing Tsunade – what was the demon so upset about, and why was she denying what they all knew her to do.

She resigned herself to waiting as Naruto allowed the demon to cry against him until it had no more tears left, eventually she fell asleep in Naruto's arms so he laid her down on the seat next to Sakura and continued the conversation with Tsunade, thought he kept checking she was ok in worry.

"Naruto what was all that about, she seemed… distraught over what happened."

Naruto nodded, "She is, you already know that she was forced to attack the village by the sharingan, why did you ask those questions?"

"Because she is a demon – she kills people."

"No!" Naruto said forcefully, "She is not a killer, she is a caring and wonderful person who happens to be very powerful. Because of that she has been abused and used, she hates what happened here."

"I once asked her a similar question, she answered by saying that 'she would not claim to have suffered anymore than me, but at least I didn't have to see the faces of those she killed in her dreams, or the expression on my fathers face as he performed his last jutsu.'"

Tsunade was stunned, had the poor animal really just been misjudged? It seemed unlikely but plausible.

Her thoughts where interrupted by the woman turning in her sleep and muttering to herself, "Naru-kun?" She questioned gripping at mid air trying to find him slowly causing her to wake up.

Now this really had Tsunade raising an eyebrow, she looked at Naruto and questioned, "Naru-kun?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head as Kyuubi sat up straight blushing at having been seen in such a state, "Well, you know you used to tease me asking to meet my mystery girl?"

Tsunade looked at him for a second, "You cannot be serious."

Naruto nodded, Tsunade looked at the woman, "So when he screamed 'she loves me' from the top of the Hokage monument he was…"

"Talking about me yes, and I was extremely flattered by how excited you where by the way." She said to Naruto causing him to blush heavily.

Tsunade shook her head and put on her serious face, "Well what now? What do you expect to happen if the nine tails just turns up in the village – my reaction was extremely calm – imagine the rest of this bigoted village."

"I was hoping if we revealed the truth of why I attacked it might smooth things over." Kyuubi said though she knew it really wasn't going to go that well.

Tsunade sighed, "For the time being keep your… accessories," She said motioning with her hands, "hidden and pretend to be a normal person if anyone should spot you. Stay indoors – that's a point you'll need a house… or not I guess." She looked at the two making them blush.

"Well that's it for now – I have a hell of a lot of paperwork to do and a pervert to contact about this. Dismissed."

* * *

A/N: and another chapter - I'm not sure how much longer this story is going to go on, there should be quite a few more chapters but this story will basically stop when I run out of ideas. If people want it to continue I will oblige but so far the reception for this fic has been luke-warm at best when compared to my main two.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Another day another chapter, I am aware of the fast pace of this story and I would mention to the reviewer that pointed it out that as I said this is not a properly hashed out story, The chapters are written as ideas occur to me and as most of them are require time to move on it does, at a rate so far of seven months in six chapters, six of which happened in the same chapter. I really should put these up with some better system, I am now looking at the time display on my computer to see it is gone midnight - by my standards it's not hugely late but it does meen that a few more spelling mistakes etc. will get through - well at least it isn't as bad as some of my other stories - I think the latest one I put uploaded was four in the morning, fortuately I didn't publish it straight away so when I went to the next morning I spotted some rather... unique spellings, including nutrao if I remember corectly... anyway on with the story:

&

The Hokage looked over the Shinobi gathered in front of her, she had called together all those that Naruto considered a friend and knew of Kyuubi being sealed within him. At this point in his life that was the vast majority of the people he knew; the rookie nine, team Gai, Iruka etc.

She raised her hand and coughed to draw their attention to her before starting her speech, "Now I suppose that you are all wandering why I have gathered you here today; well let me just say that it involves Naruto, the Kyuubi and Naruto's mystery girl you have all been speculating over."

"What do you mean 'you have all been speculating over'? You're the one who was close to calling in Anko and Ibiki to find out who was dating your little brother!" Sakura yelled out.

Tsunade coughed, "Yes, quite. However that is unimportant right now – I need firstly for you all to understand that the Kyuubi was not at fault for the attack on the village twenty-one years ago."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "Not at fault, yes he was controlled but he was still a murderous demon."

Tsunade sighed, "That's just it, the Kyuubi is not a murderer – oh and it's a she."

Both of these statements drew small gasps from around the room.

"But why are you telling us this now?" Asked Shikamaru – not liking the direction his mind was taking from the information he had heard so far.

"Well for a few reasons, but before I can get any further I need to know that none of you hold a grudge against the Kyuubi – if you do not think you can forgiver her for something that was beyond her control I ask you to leave now."

Silence gripped the room and everyone looked round as if expecting someone to make the first move, sensing hesitation Tsunade continued, "It is vital that if you hold the attack against her that you leave now!" Tsunade repeated putting emphasis on the last word.

When no one left she continued, "Alright then, but I want you all to understand that she is extremely sensitive about the events of twenty-one years ago and if anyone should bring it up she is likely to become upset."

"Who is?" Kakashi asked not quite believing where this was going.

"Naruto! You can come in now!" She yelled.

The door at the back of the room opened and Naruto and Kyuubi walked in and to the front where they stood next to Tsunade's desk. For a moment there was silent when everyone took in the two that had just arrived, no one said anything until Kyuubi let go of her illusion allowing her tails and ears to become visible.

Kakashi was the first to speak, "You're free." He said simply, it contained no malice or anger – it was totally emotionless, a statement of fact.

Kyuubi nodded, an uncertain look on her face – almost as if she wanted to be accepted and was waiting for the verdict.

"How?" Asked Kurenai from the back of the room.

"Naruto let her out." Tsunade said simply.

All eyes in the room now turned from the demon to the man stood next to her, "Why?" Asked Ino in confusion.

Shikamaru sighed attracting everyone's attention before an answer was given, "Ino – remember how Tsunade introduced this meeting? 'That it involves Naruto, the Kyuubi and Naruto's mystery girl'? I think we just met her."

This time all the eyes snapped to the front where the couple where looking a bit sheepish.

It was silent for what seemed like an eternity until Kiba broke it, "Hang on – when did Naruto let it out?"

Naruto glared at Kiba, "'it' has a name!"

Kyuubi put her hand on his shoulder to calm him, "Yesterday." She answered while Naruto muttered about rude dogs.

Kiba smiled broadly, "The girl Naruto screamed about was you?" Kyuubi nodded, "So for the past six months Naruto has been dating a voice in his head!" Kiba fell off his chair laughing loudly.

The laughter quickly spread at the thought, even Kyuubi was giggling much to Naruto's chagrin.

Once the laughter had died down a bit the questions truly began; how did he get her out? What the hell did she see in Naruto?

The men in the room felt a mixture of envy and pity for Naruto, they where all jealous of how attractive Kyuubi was, but the idea of dating a woman that strong scared the shit out of them, most of them had difficulty with human girlfriends and wives.

The women in the room where torn, as the questions began to barrage the couple they became closer and closer until they where practically holding each other. It was sweet to see what they had to admit was an adorably cute couple but at the same time they where all dubious of Kyuubi.

It was at this point Kiba decided to ask a question that stopped most of the room in its tracks; "Just what is the age gap – about two thousand years?"

The next thing anyone new Kiba was on the ground smoking slightly after a burst of bright blue flames had struck him from the end of one of Kyuubi's tails, "The cheek!" she yelled, "Never ask a lady her age you scruffy mutt!"

Tsunade stood up and walked over to the woman patting her on the back, "I think I like you." She said with a smile and most of the girls in the room nodded in agreement – Kiba had been asking for it.

The guys in the room decided that Naruto was deserving of more pity than envy.

&

The meeting was beginning to wind down when Jiraiya hopped in through the window, most of the questions that had needed to be asked had been and the majority of the people in the room where far more comfortable with Kyuubi's freedom than they had been at the start of it. Many of the women in the room quickly gained a respect for her and the way she had dealt with some of the more… unsuitable questions put to her by the men in the room – especially Kiba. In fact most of the congregated people would not have been surprised if Kiba had quickly begun to develop a phobia of fire as question he asked typically ended up with him bursting into flames. But he honestly deserved it with questions like, "You're a fox right? Does all the stuff down there work the same?"

Jiraiya had chosen to enter the room from the window, though by now this was no surprise to anyone, more of an annoyance that was quickly brushed aside. The first thing he noticed when he entered the room was a rare beauty that he had not seen before – quickly entering lecher mode he made an assessment. She was of medium height, coming up to roughly Naruto's eye level, as he was the person stood nearest to her. She had long black hair that flowed down her back ending somewhere around her kidneys through which poked a pair of black ears with white tips at the top of her head. She was incredibly beautiful with large red eyes only a shade or two darker than Kurenai's and pale skin. Her clothing was a simple blue kimono tied with a red obi, what caught his attention where the tails that poked through seemingly through the fabric itself.

Sidling up to her he decided to try his luck, "Hey there my beautiful Kitsune-chan," he began quietly into her ear, "what say we ditch these losers and go find a place a little more private where I can introduce you to a 'friend' of mine?"

Despite his quiet tone everyone in the room everyone in the room caught what he was saying and flinched, the poor man had no idea what he had just done. Simultaneously Naruto's fist collided with the man's face as a burst of bright blue flame collided with his chest. He landed on the floor a second later with a broken nose, mild burns and completely naked – much to many peoples mirth.

Covering his shame by ducking behind a curtain he questions launched from his mouth almost instantly, "What the hell was that for brat? And who the hell is the moody bitch?"

No one saw Naruto move but they did see him appear next to Jiraiya just as the senior man's head seemed to decide that it wanted to get to the other side of the wall in a straight line.

"That would be my girlfriend and if you insult her again I may just have to make sure that your _'friend',_ as you put it, is permanently out of commission!" The men in the room shuddered realising how deadly serious Naruto was, Kiba decided to remain silent from then on whenever Naruto or Kyuubi where around.

"Like hell, the brat could never pull a Kitsune – completely out of his league!" Jiraya retorted.

Kyuubi strode over tails waving seductively behind her and a slight sway in her step, she stopped in front of the old man clinging to Naruto's arm. "No, he's in his league alright – you on the other hand are so far out of it you can't tell that no woman on the planet is interested in you, I bet Orochimaru gets more action with women, and that's saying something."

Jiraiya's chin hit the floor as everyone in the room begun to laugh at his expense, Kyuubi standing on her toes to kiss Naruto on the cheek.

Managing to calm herself down Tsunade performed the introductions, "I don't believe I need to introduce the pervert, on the other hand Jiraiya this is Naruto's girlfriend of six months, Kyuubi."

In surprise Jiraiya let go of the curtain allowing it to fall from it's place covering him, snatching it back quickly he looked at Naruto, "The seal?"

"Gone."

"How?"

"I got rid of it."

"Why?"

"To let Kyuu-chan out."

"Why?"

"Because the inside of the seal wasn't very nice, and despite the fact I would like to always have her with me she deserved better."

Several 'awe's' where heard from among the girls present and Kyuubi blushed lightly squeezing him in appreciation of his embarrassing but flattering remark.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I liked this story but as I said when I started it, it was never a fully planned story and as such might end suddenly. As I haven't added to it in several months I decided to write a closing chapter - it's just a summery of how the story closes and what happened after the last chapter. I have glossed over a lot in this but it is really just an end to the story. I hope you enjoy it anyway - thanks for reading.

* * *

Looking back over his life Naruto realised just how odd it would seem to someone that had not experienced the things he had. After all how many people had demons sealed inside them? If you include all the minor demons and such it couldn't possibly be more than a hundred. Then of course you could ask how many of them fell in love with the demon? Naruto was pretty sure he was the only one.

He could still remember introducing her to his friends when he let her out, he still smiled remembering the embarrassment Jiraiya suffered for propositioning her and the pain Kiba suffered for asking 'awkward' questions. He could also remember introducing her to the village, it had not gone smoothly but then again no one expected it too, there was just too much hate left over from the attack.

Over time people began to realise that she wasn't a bad person, they began to realise that she was a victim as much as they where – it took one very public breakdown in the market square to show them that. Naruto scowled at that particular memory, some bastard had made a comment about her murdering his family – Kyuubi had apologised, repeatedly, but he just kept shouting and shouting.

Even if it had been painful the breakdown had done a lot to push peoples opinions of her toward the favourable, such a public scene had led to those who had been sat on the fence giving her support and some that had previously hated her to move onto the fence. She was still widely hated but there seemed to be more people that liked her than hated her by the time her freedom had been public knowledge for a year.

There was still hatred for the demon now though it was much more muted, thirty years on very few still carried a grudge. That was the couple's biggest fear twenty-five years ago, people holding grudges and to more exact, trying to take from Kyuubi and Naruto what had been taken from them.

Twenty-five years ago Naoki had been born, their eldest child and a Hanyou, he had inherited his fathers' hair and eye colour but his mothers' eyes, ears and tails. This had proven to be far less of a problem than they imagined, instead of resulting in social outcast the boy had become something of a playboy – his 'features' making him hugely popular with the girls.

Kyuubi explained that it was a type of natural seduction that all Kitsune spirits possess but the combination of being part human, and thus unable to control the power, and possessing a demon lord's level of seduction (if slightly diluted by his human half) made him near irresistible.

Naruto found this quite humorous and didn't mind, as it seemed the boy was responsible enough, his tune changed however three years later when Nayuki was born – his precious daughter. She had inherited everything from her mother, her ears, tail, skin tone, hair colour and that inexplicable air of dignity – the only thing of her fathers was the deep cerulean colour of her eyes.

The reason that Naruto's opinion of the seduction ability of Kitsune changed with his daughters' birth was that he developed 'overprotective father syndrome'. Fortunately she seemed to be rather sensible when it came to boys but the presence of a fan club that would put Uchiha Sasuke to shame scared him witless. Kyuubi would laugh at him endlessly as he paced wholes in rugs whenever Nayuki went out anywhere, saying things like; 'boys can't be trusted!', 'what if he tries to do this! Or that! Or the other – my pore little princess!', or even, 'I'l kill him! I'll force him to marry her and then kill him!'

Despite this Nayuki didn't actually date anyone until she was sixteen, most of the time he was just inventing boyfriends that didn't exist, if she said she was going out with: 'Sayuri, Miki and Sousuke' all he would here would be 'Sousuke' – it was a kind of selective hearing.

However Nayuki was far more loyal than Noaki ever was – she ended up marrying her first ever boyfriend after they had been dating four years and she was twenty. She became Hyuuga Nayuki and had never shown any signs of regretting her choice.

Naruto was quite happy about this too, the man she married turned out to be Neji's son and as a consequence the two saw a lot of each other these days, especially after Neji had to take early retirement due to an accident on a mission that stopped him walking.

While Naruto was worrying about his daughter Kyuubi was much more worried about Noaki, sure he didn't sleep around but he toyed with the hearts of many girls. She seemed to find him on the doorstep being carried by some girls' angry father at least once a week.

She was much happier when he finally settled down; he married at age twenty-four, one year after his sister. The girl he married surprised many people, she was not rich, nor was she exceptionally beautiful, she didn't have a high rank and she didn't possess any political power.

When asked why he chose her he would point to his days in the academy and say, 'did you ever ask any of the girls in my class why they liked me? You would get an answer along the lines of "he's so handsome", "his tails are cute", "His dad is Hokage" or "he's really kind". Ask Shiori the same question.'

Having been prompted many people would then ask his wife what she say in him, she would always smile and give a variation of the following answer, 'because when he holds me I feel like I can never be cold again, because when he looks at me I can tell what he is feeling, when I hear his voice I know what he is really trying to say – even when words fail him. What is most important though, is that I can be _me_ around him, I don't have to pretend to be someone I'm not.'

That was enough for Noaki, she was _real_; she pretend to like his favourite food – she shouted at him for eating it too often, she didn't pretend to love the same music as him – she would criticise his tastes and try to tell him why hers where better. She did not just lay down for him she forced him to bend to her will – apparently Uzumaki men like the dominant type – who knew?

Yes life had been interesting for Uzumaki Naruto, now he sat on his hospital bed with tubes running in and out of him and surrounded by his family. He was only fifty, he had been Hokage twenty-five years now but he had passed on the torch to the seventh, he couldn't do it anymore.

Naruto's chakra pathways where in decay, although she was no longer present Kyuubi's chakra had done too much damage in the early stages of his life. If he had left her in there she would have continued to fix the damage and he would live twice as long as a normal human but it wasn't to be.

To his left sat his wife, her tails drooping downward as she held his hand, behind her, leant against the window, was Noaki – looking sadly out over the village. To his right sat Nayuki, tears running down her cheeks as she sobbed, Shiori, Noaki's wife, comforting her as her husband was dealing with clan business.

Naruto sighed, "Don't cry Hime-sama," He said whipping away her tears with a prematurely age weakened hand, "You know I hate it when you cry."

"But I don't want you to go!"

Naruto chuckled lightly, "We all go sometime, it's my time I'm afraid."

Kyuubi held his hand tightly, "I'm sorry."

Naruto looked at her, "What for?"

She smiled sadly, "For being so selfish, if I had just sat in my seal like I was supposed to you would live for a hundred more years."

Naruto smiled at her, "I wouldn't want to, if I had to chose between living eternity as I was, or a year with this family then I would pick my family every time. If I hadn't let you out then I would never have the idiot over there," he said affectionately as he motioned to Noaki, "Or my favourite little girl," he said pinching his daughters cheek, "I wouldn't give you guys up for the world."

Naruto felt a twinge and knew that the chakra pathway to his heart had just ruptured, it was mystical thing about chakra – you could feel it no matter where it was. Turning to his wife again he spoke meekly, "Take care of them Kyuu-chan – I love you all so much."

With that he let his eyes close, the heart monitor next to his bed flattened out and sank to a dull single tone, two shouts of "Dad!" and a shout of "Naru!" filled the room.

Seconds later doctors and nursed flooded in shouting things they couldn't understand, "He's coding!" was heard, after a couple of minutes two words came that shook everyone in the room further than they had been shaken already, a voice said sadly, "call him".

Moments later a voice was heard from a nearby doctor, "Time of death fourteen-twenty-three."

Naruto's family sat there numb as the doctor explained a lot of things they didn't understand, something about his chakra pathways being beyond repair and finally giving out.

Yes Naruto had led an interesting life, but as his consciousness faded he realised something, for all his mistakes, all his anger and all the stupid little things he had done – he would do it all again… and exactly the same way.


End file.
